For cardiac intervenient surgeries, a balloon pressure pump is an important device. The balloon pressure pump can be used in angiostenosis surgery and cardiovascular jam surgery by the steps of expanding the balloon, inspecting the pressure in the balloon and shrinking the balloon. Generally, the method of using the balloon pressure pump includes the following steps: amounting a bracket on a balloon catheter; sending the bracket to the disease part in the vessel by the balloon catheter; injecting a diluted contrast agent by a pressure pump for expanding the balloon; bracing the bracket for boarding the angiostenosis in the disease part; pulling back the pressure pump handle back after the bracket is braced; releasing the pressure in the balloon so as to form a negative pressure environment and to separate the balloon and the bracket; withdrawing the balloon catheter for leaving the bracket in the disease part permanently, so as to expanding the angiostenosis.
However, in operating process of the known balloon pressure pumps, the steps of pressurizing, releasing pressure and forming the negative pressure are not convenient.